Shibari
by Nenerak
Summary: Kotesu/Barnaby - Time to try new things.


When he had told his partner he wanted to try new things Barnaby would never have imagined it would come to something like this. Never. Especially coming from Kotetsu. When he had said this, what he had in mind was, well he didn't really know, new places, new positions, just not this.

They were both laying in bed, exhausted after a particulary rough intercourse, he asked, difficutly catching his breath, "Eh, old man, how about we try new things next time?"

"Is Bunny displeased with my performance? You sure didn't seem like it", he grinned.

"Of course not! I'm just curious"

For a moment they both stayed silent.

"Then, I may have an idea ..."

A tired voice answered him, "And may I ask what is it?"

"Not telling"

Slight anger flashed through Barnaby's eyes and he sighed, before sleep invaded his mind.

xxx

As he reminisced the events that led to this night he cursed once again his own stupidity. At least he would remember now, never let Kotetsu decided something alone, because whatever he would decide, it wasn't worth it. Nothing could be worth the embarassement he was feeling at the moment.

He didn't even dare to raise his head to meet Kotetsu's gaze and he could only hope his hairs were long enough to hide the bright red flush displayed on his cheeks. Even with his gaze fixed on the mattress he could feel Kotetsu's eyes on him, everywhere they moved his skin was burning, he jolted when Kotetsu's voice finally distracted him from everything he was experiencing, "I kinda like it, a silent Bunny is pretty sexy"

Barnaby raised his eyes, to see him smirking again.

"Old man ...", he tried to talk.

"And you're cute when you blush like this"

He blushed even harder, "I'm not cute and I'm not called Bunny"

"Oh come on, you said you wanted to try something new, don't you like it?"

"I don't!"

xxx

He would never admit that when Kotetsu came into the room, a longue, red rope in his hands, his body instantly reacted, he knew exactly what he was planning to do to him. And yes he was liking it, but he would never admit it. He hadn't tried to talk him out of it and let himself be guided to the bed. He liked it when they kissed, Kotetsu slowly stripping him of all his clothes, pushing him away when he tried to do the same.

He didn't say anything, he didn't ask anything, just drown himself in the low, reassuring voice that told him to relax, always doing what Kotetsu asked of him without any complaints. He could see the old man was pleased by his reactions, he was pleased to see that Barnaby finally trusted him that much. He would never say it directly to him but he had liked it when Kotetsu's hands roamed on his body, guiding the rope and forming intricate designs.

He briefly wondered if Kotetsu had done it before, but refused to ask. As if he knew what was heppening in his head, his partner chuckled lowly and told him, "I studied for you".

Barnaby smiled and closed his eyes, concentrating on the light touches on his body, answering "yes" whenever Kotetsu asked if he was OK and then, all too soon, he announced he was nearly finished. The next thing he knew his cock was bound and he couldn't move anything anymore. Kotetsu let out a satisfied growl and stepped back, admiring his work, admiring him.

It was embarassing but yes he was liking it and he was too proud to tell the old man he did.

"You're denying the obvious, Bunny-chan"

He put all the anger he can muster in his eyes, only managing to make the other chuckle. Kotetsu steppes toward the bed and sat beside him, whispering in his ear, "Now tell me what you want."

He shivers, "Untie me?"

"That won't be possible and you know it"

"Please?", he tried again, only to hear Kotetsu laugh lightly, he moved closer and hot breath was back on his ear, teeth grazing at it, another barely audible murmur coming out of the man's lips "Tell me..."

Barnaby swallowed, "I - touch me"

The other smiles and his warm hands were back on his body, caress rough and sweet at the same time, touching everywhere they could reach, he started to pant, struggling to keep any more noises from escaping his lips, everything rendered vain when Kotetsu pinches both of his nipples, he moans, loudly, immediately cursing himself for doing so.

"You can't deny you like it anymore"

No, he couldn't, and he didn't even want to, all he wanted was Kotetsu, Kotetsu on him, around him, in him. He didn't answer but Kotetsu's hand caressed his cheek and he kissed him. Barnaby closed his eyes and groaned in protest when the contact was gone. A second later that mouth was back on him, sucking on his neck, hard enough so Barnaby was sure he would leave a mark. He didn't complain, convinced that the old man wouldn't listen to him anyway, so he gave up and concentrated on that mouth, sucking, going lower and lower, biting at the junction between his neck and shoulder. He moaned, feeling Kotetsu's smile on his skin as he went lower on his throat, licking, kissing, while his hands were wandering everywhere on his body, Barnaby didn't even know where he was touched anymore and he didn't care, he just wanted more, more of these hands, more of this mouth, more of Kotetsu.

His tongue went down, tracing the lines of his abs, leaving butterfly kisses on his stomach, he was sure that Kotetsu was going to touch him elsewhere next, shivering in anticipation, moaning in frustration when he went to his thighs instead. Kotetsu looked up at him, smirking, "Want something Bunny?"

Barnaby stubbornly stayed silent as his inner thighs were pampered with kisses, bites and sucks.

"Please" he lets out in a breathless moan.

"Please what?" he asked, that smirk back on his mouth.

"Please touch my cock"

Kotetsu complied, moving his face so close, yet too far away to really make contact, Kotetsu locked his eyes with Barnaby's, hot breath against his too sensitive skin making him struggle helplessly to just get closer.

He wanted to be touched, he needed it and so he begged once more, this time Kotetsu finally stuck out his tongue and gave his length a long lick from the tip to the base. He licked his balls too, taking them into his mouth, releasing them all too soon. Barnaby's head was thrown back, mouth opened in a soundless moan, he cried out when Kotetsu finally engulfed his his cock, tongue playing with the sensitive skin, leaving light kisses when he released it, before taking it back into his mouth, enjoying the pleasured moans coming from above, relishing in the fact he was the one creating them, that he was the one holding the power to render the man so helpless. Barnaby's eyes wide open, drinking the sight of Kotetsu's head bobbing up and down, nearly enough to make him come by itself. He wanted to come so badly, he needed to come, but he couldn't. As he was about to voice his needs, Kotetsu abruptly stopped, he raised his head and told him, "I can't let you come now, can I?", he paused, just the time for a smirk to grow on his lips "... though it's not like you can anyway"

"Shut up old man"

"You know Bunny, how about we change things a little and you call me something else? At least during sex, because trust me, old man doesn't feel at all sexy"

"Only if you stop calling me Bunny" he stroke back.

"But it's cute!"

A kiss on his cheek and a hand starting to pump him transform his answer into a moan and all speech is forgotten as he can only feel the hand on his cock and Kotetsu's lips on his temples, forehead, nose and neck, Barnaby moves his head, seeking to meet the soft lips of his partner with his own, feeling himself melt as they connect, tongues stricking out to discover the other's once again. Kotetsu breaks the kiss reluctantly and Barnaby knows he wants more. Still ghosting over his lips, he barely hears Kotetsu talking "I can't take it anymore", then he pulls away further, definitely out of Barnaby's reach, he asks, almost shyly and the blond finds it nearly cute, "Can I fuck you?"

Barnaby can only nod, only able to think that he doesn't want Kotetsu away, that he wants him close, always. he can only watch the strong hands working on his clothes, struggling with the buttons, finally freeing his own erection, getting naked, only for him. Their eyes are locked on each other and Barnaby knows it's desire, lust he can see in the others' and he shivers in expectation. Yes he wants Kotetsu to fuck him. He comes closer, hands back on his body, he wants to touch, he wants to reach for him and Kotetsu knows so he pulls him closer, embracing him, he wants to complain but he doesn't have the heart to do so as he's carefully laid on his back.

He looks at Kotetsu, watch his every move, follows the movement of his hands as he spreads lube on his figners. He sees his body towering above him, a whisper telling him to relax, a light kiss on his lips and he suddenly feeling something inside him, he hisses a little and Kotetsu immediately stops, asking if he's alright. barnaby nods and Kotetsu can see his eyes pleading for him to continue and so he does. He moves his fingers inside of him, spreading him apart further as a third one joins in as well. Kotetsu drinks in the sight of a flushed, bound and so damn pretty Barnaby and he withdraws his fingers. The other whimpers, both at the sudden loss and at the expectation of what is going to replace them. And then Kotetsu enters him, slowly, his head is thron back and his back arches slighty.

He wants everything but to hurt him so he stays still, waiting for Barnaby to adjust and give him the signal he needs to start moving. He does so when that hazed green gaze meets his eyes, he knows him, he knows he can move, first slowly, setting a pace, wanting to hear him beg for more. He abruptly stops, surprised when he hears "Kotetsu, more", his voice sounding almost desperate. He stops and pulls him up, sitting him carefully on his laps, he tells him "That's much better than calling me old man isn't it?"

Barnaby blushes and Kotetsu's hands are on his body again, untying the knots delicately. He carefully moves his legs and arms and they both stay still, waiting for blood to come back to his muscles. Then they move in tandem and he puts his arms on Kotetsu's shoulders, tracing lines on his chest, touching the skin he had longed for. He cupps his cheeks and kiss him, licking his lips, his tongue meeting Kotetsu's. He doesn't try to undo the rope around his cock, he knows Kotetsu would push him away, he knows he wouldn't like it and he wants to please him. They're moving and he moans Kotetsu's name, begging him to go harder, faster, almost desperate, as if he could never get enough of the contact between them. He hears Kotetsu groan and his low, soothing voice, "Let's come together", he moans in response and he sees the man smiling at him, he feels his cock finally free and one touch of Kotetsu is enough to send him over the edge as he too comes inside Barnaby. They try to catch their breath and they kiss, harshly, before falling asleep into each other's arms.

xxx

The next morning Kotetsu groans as he wakes up, hearing the the water running in the bathroom. Then it stops and the first thing he sees after opening his eyes is a naked, complaining Bunny, but a Bonny who wears his marks. He sighs as he sits on the bed, kissing him lightly on the lips

"Morning old man"

"Damn, can't you call me by my name?"

"Doesn't suit you"

"Well, it did suit me pretty well last night don't you think?" he grinned, before his face was covered by a pillow. He pushed it away, laughing, to find Barnaby widely smiling, towering above him.

"Next time old man, you're getting tied up"


End file.
